


Jesse McCree and Pepsiman: True Love Under The Twilight Sky

by Ratwhisker, venicro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pepsiman
Genre: BDSM, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, fic collaboration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwhisker/pseuds/Ratwhisker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicro/pseuds/venicro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joint effort between Shulk, Rowan and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse McCree and Pepsiman: True Love Under The Twilight Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the prequel before reading this -> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eyeZDHPYMeq_ZtUiNzkDl62TFsABKZSXKgoqNjkNcQA/edit

It was 12pm on a lovely sunday afternoon. McCree was having a good time drinking tea and then he saw that it was high noon. Pepsiman was coming! 

“Hi pepsi man” said mccree in his sexy dilfy cowboy voice. His dick was 1203 inches long and he was good at sex. “Hello you sexy naughty little slut” Pepsi man winked at him with his beautiful ice blue pepsi eyes. McCree tipped his hat like a reddit.”

And then whipped his pants off,revealiung his big brown cowboy dong. He got the lube (pepsi flavoured) and sauntered over to pepsiman to open up pepsi man’s pepsi scented anus. “Not yet my little saucy cowboy ;) We’re going to change things up a little bit.” Pepsi man took out his bdsm gear and a whip and gag. McCree did the dreamworks face before he caught on. “Oh,” he said, “are you gonna be my… pepsi succubus tonight?!;)” Pepsiman smirked “You bet :)” Pepsiman took out two fluffy pink handcuffs and chained McCree to the bed. “Unga” said McCree and Peepsiman climbed onto him. Pepsiman got his Pepsi Coloured Fleshlight out and swapped out his Pepsi Dick and Balls for it. He gagged MccCree like the naughty saucy cowboy he is:) and got his whip out. 

“Are you ready?” Pepsiman cooed and sliced mccree’s boxers off with his PepsiKnife™. “Mm” said mcCree under his ball gag. 

Pepsiman Then flew into the ceiling using his pepsi anus shooting powers and impaled himself on McCree’s big brown Crusty uncircumsiced peepeedee. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Screamed McCree in pleasure and fear. This was his dream...to be fucked senseless by the beautiful and heroic pepsi man just like everyone else...but he felt bad. How would Reaper feel about this? He blocked out these thoughts and just focused on pepsiman. Pepsiman got his Whip out and whipped McCree on his dark brown Perky Nopples and left red marks on McCree’s hairy chest. “Ungh... “ said McCree as he felt pepsiman’s tight pepsi pussy walls™. The fizzy Juices from pepsiman’s pepsi Puthy leaked onto McCree’s unwashed pubes and everything got fizzy and disgusting. Pepsiman started to ride Mccrees big cock i dont know hwo to write this oh my god. 

McCree let out a scream of pleasure, arching his back as Pepsiman proceeded to use his cock like a mechanical bull. Pepsiman remained emotionless, his expressionless face not even shifting to show expression. McCree clenched his fist, holding onto the bedsheets as he moaned with ecstasy, muffled by the gag. He looked Pepsiman in the eyes, then looked down at his luxurious red and blue balls. They were perfect. McCree used the adrenaline pumping through his veins to break his robot arm out of the pink handcuffs and grabs Pepsiman’s supple ass. Pepsiman Moaned and went faster when he felt McCree dig his fingers into his ass and leave marks. Pepsiman took out a real candle (that was pepsi flavoured) out his leaking anushole and lit it using a pepsilighter™.  
“Mmfh” said McCree through the ball gag. He knew what pepsiman was going to do. Pepsiman held the pepsicandle over McCree’s belly button and poured the pepsi wax in. “AHHH!!!’ 

screamed McCree though the gag. It hurt so bad but So good…...McCree felt like he was going to blow his load at any minute, but he wanted this to last forever so he held his cum in like peepee. Pepsiman took out his Pepsi oil and poured it all over his hands. He rubbed the pepsi all over McCree’s chiseled abs and pecs. McCree was now slimey. “You like that you freaky slut ;)” Pepsiman said to Mccree through gritted teeth. Mccree was gonna NUT any second now. “Im gonna...Nut..”said mccree through his gag. He couldnt take it. He was going to Fill pepsiman’s pepsi womb with his cowboy seed. 

But pepsiman knew, he could Not bare the children of any of his victims. It was time to get rid of the menace that was Jesse McCree. 

But...for some reason, Pepsiman didn’t want to do this. He’s done this countless times, to everyone hes made love to. Even the one who he used his pepsi man flavored dildo on. But McCree...he was different. He decided that he would spare McCrees life. Maybe it was finally time to let go of the past, and move on with his vengeful life. 

“McCree…” He mutters. “I need to get off your dick now” He gets off Mccrees dick and McCree looks sad. 

“McCree… I’m so sorry but… I need to tell you something.” McCree looks surprised, what was going to happen?  
“McCree, I’ve been alive since the human race began. It was so long ago..

“I was just a child, a human child. I was not the Pepsiman you see me as today. I was going to grow into a charming man one day, have such a charming family one day. But it was all taken from me when my village was burned down. A race of superhuman beings had taken me hostage, they performed all types of twisted experiments on me. They turned me into, a Pepsiman.

“Then I wandered for thousands of years, going from lover to lover. Each time, McCree, they were all..” He took a deep breath, holding back his sobs. “I killed them because I couldn’t love, but I couldn’t resist my sexual desires. I couldn’t live with them, because I had to live my life as the Pepsi Hero. But I realized, that the more I kill, the more I become the Pepsi Villain instead.”  
McCree started crying. Pepsiman takes off the handcuffs and the gag and lets McCree free. 

McCree sighs in disbelief. “I … I never knew this ..im so sorry pepsi man.” Pepsiman starte crying as well. Pepsi tears dripped all over McCree’s hairy chest. McCree leaned over to kiss Pepsiman, but Pepsiman reached for his pepsiknife on reflex. Before McCree could stop him, Pepsiman has dug his razor sharp pepsiknife 4 inches into McCree’s ribs. Pepsiman gasped and staggered back, falling off the bed and onto the floor. 

McCree brought his shaking hands to the knife impaled in his chest and looked back at pepsiman, who was on his feet now. McCree smiles before he collapses back on the bed and starts bleeding out. Pepsiman had killed many before, but this was different. 

He didn’t want McCree to die. He ran to the space cowboys side and grabs McCree’s hand. “No… Please don’t go,” Pepsiman pleaded and tightened his grip on McCree’s hand. McCree wrapped his free hand around the handle of the Pepsiknife and ripped it out of his chest. Pepsiman gasped as McCree’s blood spilled out onto the sheets.

“I’m so sorry McCree…” Pepsiman started bawling as McCree breathed his final breaths. McCree cupped Pepsiman’s face in his hands and gazed into Pepsiman’s pepsi eyes. 

“Please… Protect my city for me, when I’m gone,” McCree coughed out, blood pouring out of his mouth.   
“No…” Pepsiman said, “stay with me McCree.” But it was too late. The light was fading from McCree’s eyes.

“It’s…” McCree choked out, “High noon.”

McCree fell lifeless onto the bed. Pepsiman gasped and shook McCree’s limp body in a bid to wake him up. “Wake up, McCree!” he begged, “don’t die… Please.” Pepsiman knew there was nothing he could do, but he had a small flicker of hope that somehow… McCree was alive. But he knew that was a lie.

Suddenly, Reaper came through the door. “I’m hom-” He dropped his groceries as he saw the scene in front of him. “WHAT THE FUCK” he screamed. 

Reaper let out a low growl of rage, clenching his fists. “Die… Die… Die…” He charged at Pepsiman, guns loaded and blazing. Pepsiman held his arms in front of him, preparing to brace the attack. Reaper aimed another blow at Pepsiman, hitting him in the back. Pepsiman grunted, and crumpled to the ground in pain, but he wasn’t out. He sweeped out Reaper’s legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

Pepsiman drove his foot into his stomach, causing Reaper to howl in pain. He took his Pepsiknife and drove it into Reaper’s head, backing away and looking at his dead.

No.  
Not again.

Pepsiman put his head in his hands. He had taken another life. And it was Reaper; McCree’s only love. He could not live with this guilt. He hastily put his pepsi clothes on and ran out the McCree Household. 

He truly was… A One Thrust Man.


End file.
